


Entities

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Also a bad person, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, He will probably be out of character, I love Data so much, Love, Multi, Requited Love, Romance, Unrequited Love, kind of, reader is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: A world in which you, the reader, are maybe a human? Who knows. You've been alive since like 900 bc. You find your carefully maintained routine (for your safety and secrecy) cracked in half by an android.Writing will be choppy and bad probably but there's not a lot of Data content. Not proof read. The chapters will come along as I keep watching tng and I keep wanting to write for Data. It can be assumed that all of the fics in this have the same reader. References will be made.Reader is gender neutral, they them pronouns. Please tell me if I've fucked up and I will change it.





	1. Chapter 1

You were used to watching faces grow and die. Envious of the humans who could live and die at a fast pace, who could live and die with the people around them. There is, however, a certain necessity for you to change scenery every few decades. You learned your lesson on Earth in the 22nd century after working at a company for ten years and not aging a day, you were almost shipped off to a military testing facility. You felt bad for the people who died, but you couldn't give up your freedom for needles. 

This time around you're doing your second run through Starfleet. The first time you managed to land on a vessel that was later destroyed in space. You managed to float around until you crash landed on a moon somewhere. You woke up to a ship's medical bay, and fled at first chance. Now, here you are. The U. S. S. Enterprise, under the lead of Captain Jean Luc Picard, inhabited by people who will inevitably die.  
Except for one.  
Data, the android. Can't feel, can't die of old age or natural causes, but absolutely can run database scans for your face, if you act too weird.  
So you avoid him at first, until one day he literally makes rounds of all of the crew, greeting everyone, and when he finds out that you work in engineering and he's literally never met you before, he insists on getting to know you. You can't turn him down without looking predjudiced, so you hang out with him for a bit, and it turns out that you really, really like him. You actually find yourself going out of your way to spend time with him, all so that you can relate with another being who knows he's never going to die. You feel bad, he doesn't know that you're not going to die. He doesn't know how similar you are.  
You're forced to reveal your true identity when the core begins to malfunction and you literally have to hold it together. 

"It would make more sense for me to do this, as the damage to my systems would be reparable." He says, and you and Geordi scoff at the same time.  
"Barely repairable if you survive, Data!" You say, and Geordi rounds on you.  
"You would die within seconds!" He says, and you roll your eyes before sighing.  
"Look… I'm gonna tell you guys something that's going to be hard to swallow, and if you feel the need to tell our superiors then at the very least do me the favor of helping me escape from the ship afterwards." You groan, bouncing up and down on your heels, "And you gotta understand, I've literally never told anyone this before ever which is really impressive because I've been alive for like three milennia now, I'm kind of immortal?" You say, adding a lift to the end of the sentence to add to the effect, and while the two of them are sitting there stunned, you make a break for the engine, locking the door on your way in and telling the computer to put up the forcefield just in case. You stand there and literally hug the engine, holding the container together by force, enduring the painful beams of power flowing into you and trying not to scream. It's almost as painful as your time during the Salem witch trials. You manage to keep a cool head until finally the ship gets out of the danger zone, the engine slowing to impulse and then finally completely off as another ship begins to tow the Enterprise away. You fall off of the engine, staggering a few feet before standing up straight. You hear your name shouted on the other side of the door.  
"It's just off automatic!" You shout, and Data nods, opening it easily. You step forward, stumbling again to find yourself stumbling into Data's arms.  
"So boys, what's it gonna be? Am I gonna have to run away, or can we keep this a secret?" You ask, pulling yourself up into a standing position.  
"I find no issue with not telling people, so long as no one asks," Data says, looking at you seriously, and Geordi agrees. That's perfectly reasonable, you figure. Who's gonna ask?

Captain Picard asks. 

You're filling in for Geordi on an away mission when an accident happens, and you end up taking a really painful phaser shot for the Captain.  
You don't know what's wrong with you- you've spent millennia being selfish for your own good. One god damned run on the Enterprise and suddenly you're big into heroics and even bigger into telling people your secret- or being forced to when Captain Picard watches as you stand up from a Varon T Disruptor ray (after screaming in agony on the ground for a few minutes), without being incinerated on the spot. You dust off the hole in your shirt, sighing at the inconvenience before you turn to see your captain. Your eyes go wide as you take in the stunned looks from Picard and Worf, Data looking at you rather pointedly.  
"What… Lieutenant, please explain!" He says, and he sounds really really mad. Your arm is twisted. You look to Data for help and he simply raises an eyebrow at you.  
"Jesus, ok. Look, I'll absolutely tell you but I'd rather not air out my dirty laundry here." You say, and mere minutes later it's you, Data, Troi, and Picard in Picard's ready room.  
And you're explaining your life's story to two new people. And it's killing you.  
"Look, this is going to sound crazy, but I literally can't die. Except for my hair and muscle mass I've literally looked the same since I turned 18." You say, and Picard looks at Troi.  
"They are telling the truth, Captain." Troi confirms, and you smile weakly.  
"And when, pray tell, Lieutenant, did you turn 18?"  
"Obviously I don't remember the exact year but somewhere around when BC turned to AD," your heart is hammering in your chest, and a very real fear of being turned in to a distant lab, your very very real fear of needles, floods your senses.  
Troi looks at you.  
"Why are you afraid?" She asks, and your brows raise.  
"The only other experience I've had with… telling people… not in this decade resulted in me being… detained. In the early 22nd century. They were going to take me away, do their tests or whatever, I wasn't prepared to spend the rest of my life in a lab. So I escaped." Your eyes are downcast, fiddling with your thumb, leg bouncing anxiously as you literally spill your guts out in front of your superior officers and counselor, and suddenly you make eye contact with your captain, "You need to understand- I have been training myself for millennia against telling people this, I have been as distant from everyone as I possibly could be, I have stayed away from people. I have never acted in the interest of other people before." You say, and Data quirks his head.  
"That is not true, Captain. A few months ago we had an emergency in the engine core, and the Lieutenant literally held the engine core together, saving the ship despite the great pain it caused them."  
You shoot a glare at Data.  
"I… See." Picard says, "Well, I see no need, Lieutenant, to send you to a lab. However Dr Crusher will run some tests and update your records."  
Your heart crushes in your chest.  
"I… understand." You say.  
You'll miss the people you've met here. You'll miss Data.  
But you have to leave and honestly- you might need cosmetic surgery.  
"Mr Data, please lead them to Med Bay." Picard says, and you smile weakly at them as you leave with Data, feeling sick to your stomach.  
The ride on the lift is quiet until it's not.  
"Halt. You should not leave." Data says, looking at you.  
"I can't stay, Data. I can't. Someone who cares too much will find out and-" Your hands fly up to your head and Data catches one, stopping your movement and your sentence.  
"The Captain would not let anyone try to detain you." He says, and you choke back a frightened sob.  
"And when he dies? What then? I'll have to leave again and I'd really rather not get that attached to everyone here." You say, and Data shakes his head.  
"Then I will not let anyone detain you. It's very possible that we will both live for a very long time. I do not feel emotions, but I do feel absence, and it would be interesting to have someone with me that will never be absent." He says, and you realize-  
"You're just as lonely as I am." You say, then correct yourself, "Or at the very least... You will be." You say, and Data nods.  
"Well, I am technically not 'lonely'-"  
"Semantics. I'll... I'll stay. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, Data. You're my first chance at a healthy relationship in a long time. I'm not gonna abandon it." You say, and Data nods.  
"Continue." He says, and the elevator continues to move.

It's exactly a week later when you accidentally let it slip that you can move through space without dying. You're in Ten Forward with your friends.  
"I have, out of curiousity, searched for your face in my data banks."  
"Thank God I never spent time as a porn star," you say, and Data nods.  
"I found your image as an engineer on the Enterprise when Captain Kirk was in command. It says that you died in a shuttle incident." Data says, and you scoff, sipping on your Pina Colada.  
"'Accident'. Yeah right. The ensign with me was a spy. He was close to being discovered, didn't believe me when I said that I wouldn't tell a soul, so he blew it up. Poor shit didn't know I wouldn't die." You said, and Data looks at you curiously.  
"You didn't die upon entering space and then falling to a planet?"  
"Well all of my clothes and also all of my hair burnt off but other than that I was fine. I looked weird without eyelashes and eyebrows but they grew back."  
"I see. You do not need oxygen to survive?" He asks, and you narrow your eyes at him.  
"I... Suppose I don't." You say, and then you look down at your hands "I could probably jettison myself out of the loading bay and be done with the whole thing." You say quietly.  
"I would not advise that." Data says sincerely, and you smile.  
"It wasn't fun the first time. It was freezing." 

You notice that in his free time Data follows you. Not in a sneaky way, just in a 'I'm kind of keeping an eye on you' way. You let him, and you don't bring it up to him. 

You're thankful for it when another crew member tries to kill you. You're in Ten Forward, speaking with Data, actually, when Data saves you from a really awkward situation. A man runs at you with a shard of glass, claiming you're a ghost.  
Data simply stops him. It's simple, before the man can attempt to stab you, he just puts his hand in the way, and that's when you decide that you're truly going to put away your inhibitions about staying. Later in the lift you thank Data properly.  
"Hey, I know that when you stopped that guy from stabbing me you're either just following orders or protocol, but I really really appreciate you doing that. You saved me from a worst case, buddy. If there's anything I can do for you, you let me know." You say, and you're not sure he knows how much weight it carries, the promise in your tone.  
He doesn't, but he stops following you anyways. 

When he takes over the ship, you find yourself terrified. You remain on the bridge with him, not needing life support to keep you alive. He ignores you when he realizes you're not going to try to stop him- you're not that stupid. He could still break every bone in your body. Instead you watch him, crouched in the corner away from him, having had given up trying to talk to him. He brings you with him, and you meet Dr Noonian Soong. 

"And who is this?" The old man, Dr Soong, asks, and you respond with your name.  
"She is an immortal life form."  
"I've had a few friends like you before. Usually boring, but they all think they're alone." He says, and then he smiles, "Go sleep. I must speak with my son."

You wake up to someone who looks a lot like Data looking down at you, leer heavy on his face. You jolt up, arms defensive.  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You look like you're going to be too much fun for that."  
"What?" You ask, and he mocks you.  
" _'What?'_ Maybe I will just kill you. No fun in someone who can't keep up." He says, and you glare at him. He mimics you mockingly again, pouting.  
"If Data felt the need to bring you, then maybe I'll just find myself feeling the need to take you away." His mocking facade turns dark, an unnatural smile on his face as he carefully looks you up and down and for the very first time in a very very long time you're terrified.  
Your experiences make you a good actor.  
He motions to knock you out and you throw yourself back, feeling your head hit the wall behind you hard enough for a sickening crack to be heard, then you drop. Play dead, you figure. Stop breathing long enough for the droid to lose interest.  
It works well until it works too well, and you feel blood trickling down your neck and you feel yourself losing consciousness. 

When you wake up it's to the frantic hands of Commander Willaim Riker.  
"Hey, hey, you with me? Don't you die on me." He says, and you shake your head slightly, wincing at the pain.  
"I'm good, I'm good."  
"Did Lore do this to you?" A voice asks, and you look up to see Data in the look alike's clothes. You shake your head.  
"I did this to me. Couldn't let him take me." You say, and Data looks at you with alarm written into his features.  
"Lore was going to take you?" He asks, and you shrug at him.  
"He said something like that right before I cracked my head open to get him to leave me alone." You say, and when Riker shoots a curious look at you you shrug again.  
"Figure of speech." Geordi snorts at this and you sigh.  
"Your dad, Data?" You ask, and he shakes his head, "So I probably couldn't find any of those friends he was talking about?"  
Later that night, after scans and time, you're talking to Data.  
"I don't want you to blame yourself, Data, but I felt scared. for the very first time since… you know… I was terrified. Like 'fear for your life', not 'afraid someone's gonna tell your secret'."  
Data nods, and does something very unusual- he hugs you. And you feel better. 

You design your actions to keep you out of any sort of spotlight. You keep your responses average, your clothing plain.  
When Barclay gets smart you fucking book it. You keep yourself way out of his view, away from him. You'd rather just not have to deal with the whole mess. You use up two of your sick days for it.  
Your door rings.  
"…Who is it?" You ask cautiously, not wanting Barclay to somehow have figured you out.  
"Lieutenant Commander Data."  
"Come in." You say, and in he comes.  
"Geordi was worried. He said you were sick. I hypothesised that you were simply running away from Barclay."  
"You were right."  
"I do not think he would find out, unless you act out of the ordinary. Like hiding in your room."  
"His head's too far up his ass. Besides," you say, dramatically leaning back, "I'm sick."  
"I will keep that in mind," Data says, and you grin at him.  
"Thanks bud. If you were to have anything for me to do?" You ask, and he shakes his head.  
"If you insist on maintaining this charade, I will not assign you extra work." 

And then Barclay becomes the computer and you fucking riot. You literally hide under your covers until his dumb voice comes through your speakers.  
"I always thought there was something odd about you."  
You shriek, falling off of your bed.  
"Hey, no. Not playing this manaiacle computer game. You don't know anything."  
"I know who you are." 

And then it's over. He's back to normal and doesn't remember you, or he's too scared to say anything. Either way you keep your distance.

It's an in-between mission. And when you say that, you mean it's in between life threatening missions, and on one hand it's peaceful. On the other, it's so boring. And you're saying that as someone who's literally been alive for millennia, you know what boredom is. This is it. You waste your time between ten forward, shifts in engineering, and poker. You're damn good at poker. It's to be expected from someone as old as you, but Riker doesn't know that and more often than not you clean him out. No one who knows says anything because you've managed to knock the smug bastard down a few.  
"You know," Troi says, "you could have been a professional poker player."  
"It's not that simple- I have, sorry, had, to move every twenty years or so because I don't age. If I had made a name for myself someone would have recognized me." You said, before pouring yourself a cup of tea from the pot on the table.  
"I see."

You're not glad to be a part of the merry men.  
"Good god these clothes are uncomfortable. Good god." You complain, and Geordi levels you a glare.  
"You're old enough-"  
"Hey, leave them alone, they look younger than you, Geordi."  
At that the Captain hides a snicker and you just try to focus on not looking at Data's ugly hair.  
"Are you ok?" He asks, and you literally turn your body away from him.  
"I can't look at you. You look damn goofy."  
"I do not understand."  
"I'm used to a certain look from you, this is incredibly different, and it makes me uncomfortable," you say, and he nods once, then repeats his question.  
"I'm fine, Data."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode where Data tries dating someone

Jenna smiled at you, explaining her feelings.   
"I just… it felt right, you know?" She asked, and you chuckled.   
"I get it. Data is probably the person I like spending time with the most, he's definitely one of my best friends." You say, then you think for a moment, "And I think you'll help him with his current goal."   
She beams at you and you smile back, happy for your android friend. And not at all jealous. Of course the thought does occur to you that if you actually weren't jealous you would have to tell yourself that you aren't jealous.

You're testing new drinks for Guinan when Data walks in, and you listen with Guinan.   
"I think that you should go for it," you say, smiling at Data, "she's very beautiful. And I think that it would be good for you."   
Data looks at you curiously before standing and leaving.   
Guinan looks at you.  
"You're hopeless. Now try the damn drink." 

You find Spot wandering around the halls a few days later, and bring him to Data's room.   
"One moment please." You hear, and you wait for a moment, petting the cat.   
Data opens the door, and you peek in to see Jenna sitting there, clearly blushing.   
"I found your cat. You two busy?" You ask, a suggestive smirk on your lips, and Jenna looks away from where you're standing.   
"We were busy, however I must thank you for returning Spot to me."   
You pat his shoulder and wink at Jenna.  
"I'm sure I'll hear all about it later, champ." 

And you do.   
First from Jenna, who is half way to gushing, and then from Data, who simply tells you what happened.   
"And then we-"   
"Don't have to know that much, Data. Thanks for telling me, though." You say, signaling for Guinan to give you another drink. She does so, smirking, and you turn back to Data.   
"My suggestion? Less protocol. Act like you normally would." You say, and he nods once. 

You walk into your quarters to find your bed intersected with a chair. It's real weird. 

Jenna comes to you in tears that evening, and you comfort her. You refrain from pointing out the obvious, that he can't feel anything, because you're positive she knows.  
You rub her shoulders comfortingly.  
"Why can't men be more like you, _____?" She asks, and you laugh, not unkindly, at her.   
"I ask myself that more often than you think, Jen." 

Data comes to you after the ship flies out of the danger it was in, and he talks to you.   
"Of course you can't actually feel emotion yet, Data. And she knew that, and it's not your fault for what happened."   
"Yet?"   
"Well, if I ever get my hands on your brother I'll rip the emotion chip out of him with my bare hands, so there's that." You say, laughing slightly to yourself.  
"That was a joke, correct? I would not want you to get into any sort of contact with Lore, nor would you be able to do what you are saying you would try to do."   
"It was a joke, Data, but in all honesty, how long until Lore comes back? When he does it will be him against this entire ship. We would fight for you." You say, and the moment feels inexplicably raw.  
"I… would not want anyone to be harmed on my behalf."   
"That's what friends are for, Data, at least in this case."   
And with that you find it easy to put your romantic emotions aside, but Data looks at you and thanks you, tone incredibly sincere, you feel a flood of platonic emotion.  
"Of course. I love you. And not even in the romantic way, we all know how that turns out, but as a friend? I love you." You say, and he smiles his small emotionless smile.  
"You matter to me too, in my own way. It is probably too complicated to explain, but I would like you to know that effectively, though I'm sure not nearly as much as a human could, I 'feel' the same way."  
"I know, Data."   
"And I would not tell you if I did not think that you were able to understand."   
"I know, Data."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when they got rid of the romulans interfering in the Klingon civil war?

"I would request that I be sent to work on the same ship as Data, sir." You say to your captain, and he scrutinizes you.   
"Why?"   
"Despite the welcoming atmosphere of this ship, I'm just kinda afraid that the officers on the ship he's sent to won't listen to him. Or ignore him, or whatever. I realize this is unorthodox and if you won't let me that's obviously fine-"   
He interrupts you.  
"No need, Lieutenant. You may go. I'm sure that the commander will appreciate it in his own way." 

So you go, and you watch as Hobson tried to be transferred off of the ship.   
"Request denied." Data says, tone apathetic as ever, and you fail to keep yourself from laughing, which gathers the attention of almost everyone on the deck.   
"I fail to see the humor, Lieutenant." Data says, and you pat him on the shoulder.   
"I'm also not entirely sure why, Data, but part of it was that you just shut him down after all of the build up," you turn to glare at Hudson, "despite the fact that he was obviously bigoted."   
Data nods once.  
"I do not understand personally, but considering how easily you laugh, I understand why you would find it funny."   
You smile at him, then leave to help with the repairs.  
Hobson corners you later, despite your best efforts to stay away.   
"I want to explain my reasoning earlier."  
"I don't want to hear it. Commander." You say, tacking on the honorific as an afterthought.  
"You need to understand, I was simply-"   
"Undermining someone who outranks you?" You interrupt, then correct yourself, "Commander."   
"It's not like that I'm not-"   
"A bigot?" You interrupt him again, "Com-"  
"Would you stop interrupting me you insufferable-- just. Just listen. I'm… I'm not sorry. But I regret making a bad impression. I'm just worried for the people on this ship, how able is an android to command a ship?"   
"Very able, in my experience. He is third in command of the starship Enterprise, if you'll remember? I don't completely expect you to change your mindset, commander, but Captain Picard chose him for this mission, and if you have any issues, I suggest you take it up with him." You finish your rant and attempt to push past him but he pushes you back, too gently to hurt you, but enough to make you angry.   
"Look, I don't suppose I could try to make a better impression on you? After this is over?"  
"Excuse me?" You ask, brows raised, and he sighs and puts his hands up in a defensive position, "Hey, no, you don't get to put your hands on me and then hit on me! I suggest, _commander_ , that you back off before I get angry!"   
"Hey, calm down, I didn't mean-"   
"You didn't mean what, asshole?! Didn't mean to push me just now? It's an accident that you have me literally backed into a corner? You choosing to ignore the fact that I've been avoiding you? I don't care at what warp you think that you can get in my pants, once this mission is over, I don't want to see you unless you're going to apologize for both the way you treated me and your commanding officer. Now get out of my way before I get half a mind to-" but he's scurrying away before you can threaten a commanding officer, and you take a deep breath, enough to steady yourself, before you realize that Data is in the room as well.  
"I was going to step in, however it seems as though you had the situation under control. I would ask that you not insult your first officer, however the situation called for it." He says, and you laugh humorlessly under your breath.   
"Sorry, captain," you say it playfully but not disrespectfully, not that you're sure he'll quite understand the difference, "and sorry that I lost my temper." You begin to leave but Data caps a hand on your shoulder before you can.  
"Your apology is accepted, and lieutenant," he says, eyes as sincere as he can manage,"I am glad that you are on my side." 

You aren't able to be on the bridge for the attack, you're needed in the engine room, but you wish you could be there to see Hobson avoid you, and later when Data is telling you about his small 'temper flare', which makes you laugh. 

You don't hear a snippet of conversation.

"I have never seen Lieutenant ______ so angry before. Sir, I do not feel fear, however-"   
"I understand, Data. Their temper is almost ledgendary, but I doubt it is often misplaced. You are lucky that you've not fallen victim to it before." He says, and Data nods once, then returns to his duties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya get drunk and Data takes care of ya

Ten Forward is a safe place. The people are loud and cheerful and you find a lot of comfort in the sweet buzz of Guinan's drinks. As a being similar to her, you also find comfort in her company, though maybe she does not find your presence quite as soothing, especially when, half of the time, you come to Ten Forward for one reason only- to get piss drunk.   
"What's it gonna be, kid? Synth or the real stuff?" Guinan asks, and you scoff at her.  
"You know I'm older than you. Real stuff."   
She groans.  
"The next time you come here to get drunk I'm going to tell the captain to never give you more than 8 hours off at a time. And you know he'll listen to me because I don't keep secrets like you do."   
You scoff, and wave your hand as if to bat her argument out of the air.  
"You got lucky, Guinan. You may have seen me once or twice a few hundred years ago but I have turned over a new leaf," you say, snatching the glass of vodka and orange juice that she presents to you and taking a very deep swig.   
"For a being as old as you are I'm not sure you're all grown up."   
"Hey, I am in possession of over three millennia of wisdom. I part of that is having learned to enjoy myself."  
"If you need to get smashed to enjoy yourself you're an alcoholic."   
"Give yourself another 400 years of watching people die, Guin'. Maybe you'll understand." You say, quiet for a moment before you take another sip, "But maybe you're just better than I am, Guinan."   
"Sorry." She says, after a moment. And you simply nod, taking a moment to remember fallen friends. You take another sip, and the buzz starts to hit you.  
"Damn Guinan, you break out a higher proof for me?"  
"The faster I can get you out of here the better. Not a fan of fights in my bar, ______."   
"But I always win them!" You say, cheerfull once more, before downing the rest of your drink.   
"If you want me to leave faster, I'll just get drunk faster."   
A hand comes down on your shoulder.  
"I do not think that is a good idea, _______."   
"I do not think you're my dad, Data." You say, and then you snicker, "Dad-ta. Ooh, this is strong stuff, Guinan."  
"A pun. That is humorous, however, it strongly suggests that you are intoxicated."   
You sigh, throwing back the second glass that Guinan presents you, then standing up, losing your balance for just a moment.   
"Let's roll, Data. Be my walking stick." You say, and he nods, taking your arm, "If you have any questions for me you can ask 'em, Data. I got loose lips right now." You say, and he nods once.   
"What was your first name?"  
"I honestly do not remember. But I've gone with this one a couple of times. It's my favorite." You say, leaning a head on his shoulders.  
"And you have said that you do not remember the year of your birth?"   
"Yeah fam."  
"Fam?"  
"Slang. Close friend."  
"Hm. What were your thoughts when you realized that you may not be human?"   
"That's a tough one, Data. I was probably 50 when I realized but I was around 100 when I actually figured it out. When I was first 'murdered'. And not literally, just… they thought I was a witch. I wasn't in a region where it was respected. So they stabbed me and I fled. And I realized that... I was different. I wasn't a real person, or maybe I was more real. That's when I decided to leave my place every twenty years. Oh Data I went everywhere. I've been to hundreds of places. I've been struck by lightning, Data."   
"What is the worst thing that you have felt?"   
"Being alone." You answer without a beat, then stop as you reach a hand up to your face. You're crying.  
"I did not mean to make you cry."   
"I know, Data. And I think that maybe you know too. I know you can't feel but it must be awfully isolated being you, and maybe some day you'll be able to feel and I don't ever want you to feel as lonely as I have, Data. I never want you to feel lonely like me." You look at him and make sure he's looking at you as you say this.   
"Well, I would imagine that if I ever feel you will be around to see it. And you will be around to make sure I am not lonely. I can only hope to work for you in the same regard." He says, and you smile.  
"I hope so, Data, but I don't know if-"  
"I do not think it would be healthy for you to speculate. I would ask you, as a friend, to simply assume that I will be there for you."   
"I… of course."   
"That's what, as you've told me before, friends are for."   
"Thank you."   
"You are welcome." Then he continues to ask questions. You suppose you ask for it, and you're grateful for the company. He continues to sit with you for hours after bringing you back to your room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You carry around Data's detached head. Hella short

"Could use an engineer, if you're up to it." Riker says, and you sigh, nodding.  
"Let's roll."  
You make it a few decks through before a coolant leak literally happens on top of you. You swear and launch yourself forward onto Riker, appreciating his reflexes as he helps pull you up towards him. You land almost square on top of him and the door closes behind you.   
"You ok?" He asks, and you nod, "You might be poisoned."  
"Unlikely, Commander."   
"It's a long story, commander. Don't worry."   
The three of you continue moving forward until you realize there's a crackling arc of energy in your way.  
"No fucking way, Data." You say, and Riker shoots you a look but agrees with you.  
Then Data suggests you remove his head and you scoff.  
"Fine. But I get to carry it."   
"Why would you…"  
"Because, Riker, if you drop Data, I might have to kill you." You say, then shoot him a tight smile. He smiles back cautiously, and then gestures for Data to go ahead. 

The minute you get to engineering you're flying through wires, listening as Data talks commander Riker through the process of linking him up.  
"Shit, shit. Containment field is dying. Gotta go deeper, Data."   
He pauses for a moment and then continues to walk Riker through the steps.   
And then it's over. You're back in a stable and working engineering. Data is pieced back together, and you laugh at him before he's back to normal, though not unkindly. He just thanks you for carrying him.   
"You're very welcome, Data."   
"And thank you for not dropping me. I have noticed that you are very protective of me, despite the fact that I am stronger than you."   
"Yeah, but I'm older. And wiser. And smarter." You say, and Data's brow quirks.  
"I have more mental capability than you."   
"Yes, but I'm carrying your head around, so I'd agree with me if I were you."   
He does.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet of an episode.

Wesley Crusher comes back and you are very happy. You enjoy his company, and you're very excited to see him again, giving him a great big hug once the lights activate on the observation deck, hanging off Data's arm as he talks to him, and when the rest of the group laughs, and you watch as Data looks around, a little confused, before he also laughs, and you crack up.   
You're in engineering when Data goes into his coma. You're worried sick, and people are acting weird, and you're not a fucking fan. Your temper is up and everyone just keeps trying to get you to play a stupid fucking game and all you wanna do is sit in the med bay and worry about Data. But you can't and you can't revert back to that of a child. Except you do. You lock yourself away in your room, and you don't do a damn thing until Wesley Crusher busts into your room.   
"Come help us get Data back up."   
"Um. Ok." You say, and you're off. You're not sure how he got you to do it but he does and you're back to being an adult.  
And then his positronic links are severed.   
And you feel yourself teetering on the edge of not being able to cope before you look at the two _children_ in front of you and you steel yourself.   
"Ok. I'm gonna go ahead and…"   
"No, it's ok. I understand. You stay here."   
You look at him, and place a hand on his head.  
"I'm never gonna have kids, Wes. I'd like to think they would be like you."   
And then he's fixing Data and he's off. And you collapse again, head banging against the cabinet behind you, a sigh of relief leaving your throat as he stands.  
"I could use your help."   
"And I could use a hug, if you've got the time." You say, wiping tears from your eyes.   
He hugs you.  
And you're almost immediately better.  
"I can't keep being so attached to you, Data. It's not good for my health." Your words are muffled by his shirt.   
"On the contrary, the only problem is that you have not gone to see counselor Troi."  
"My millennia of problems are too much for her."   
He pulls away from you for a moment.  
"That is an unfair assumption made so that you do not have to face your fears. Also we have exceeded the maximum amount of time allocated to giving you a hug. We must begin work on the device."   
"Ok." You say, and then you smile at him.   
"Thanks."   
"You are welcome." 

Later when you have the time, you discuss it with him.  
"Hey, Mr Calculator, how did we end up _exceeding_ your max time for hugs?" You ask, and he pauses, looking at you.   
"I simply felt that you needed the extra few seconds."   
Your smile is fond as you look at him.  
"I think you're right. And… I really am very dependent on you. It's very unfair." You say, and Data nods.  
"It is not fair to you. However… I would miss you if you were gone. And I would be inconvenienced by your departure. And also… you did promise."   
You did promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh do you die??? (No)

You had promised him that you wouldn't leave, and you didn't. Not in a way that you could have ever anticipated- you died.   
You didn't actually die, of course.

Of course this would happen. You have floated in space, held together a matter-anti-matter engine, been drowned, struck by lightening, been dropped in a vat of radiation, everything. Why wouldn't a simple drop from a tree get you?  
Of course it isn't a drop from a tree. A tree literally fell on you. A big one. With poisonous sap. It's really a little bit too much. And all of the bones in your body are crushed, and your skin is just covered in poisonous sap, but at least you got Riker and Worf out of the way. Data tried to make it in time to catch the tree, but he wasn't fast enough.   
"Data, god damn it, lift the tree up!" Riker yells, and Data, who had been staring in the midst of millions of calculations, all telling him that this should not have happened, snaps back to attention and easily picks up the tree, moving it off of you.   
Your body is crushed. And covered in sap. And your eyes are eerily lifeless, but only for a moment, and in that moment Data misses you. He knows the protocol for watching someone die, and he feels your absence like a shock to the brain and he's still. Very still, until suddenly you groan, and he's back to normal, though shaken. When he tries to pick you up you scream and then pass right out, which makes his job easier. Your bones are actually literally crushed.  
"How in the universe did they survive?!"   
"They are not able to die, sir. Though I think they," and he pauses, looking down at you in his arms, "they died for a moment, sir."   
"Well. Does the captain know?"  
"Yes. It is need to know only, sir, and I believe that the Lieutenant did not want you to know. They have trust issues."   
"I… see. Get them to med bay."   
Data calls for the transport and you wake up one week later, body healed, to see Beverly Crusher smiling down at you.  
"I'm glad you're awake. Data has been particularly… around."   
"Thanks… Doc." You say, sitting up. Your back ached but you could move.   
"Hey Beverly?" You ask, and she turns to you, "Did I die?"   
"You… it's complicated. For a second, no more than a second, your spinal column was crushed completely. For all intents and purposes, you were dead, but technically you never died. Just became vegetative for a moment. Now, I think that someone is here to see you." And you turn in your seat to see Data, behind him Riker.   
"Hey Data. Sorry about that." You say, and he nods once.   
"I accept your apology." You nod at Data as he says that, then turn to Riker.  
"Hey commander, sorry you had to see that."  
He responds politely, a look of wonder in his eyes.  
"It's ok, _____, thank you for saving my life."   
"Not a problem, commander."  
As you say this Data turns to you, brow furrowed like he's confused.   
"That is incorrect. Your coma has caused several problems-"   
Beverly steps in.  
"Leave them alone to recover, Data."   
"No, it's fine. Tell me what went wrong, Data."   
"Well, engineering has slowed to a crawl without you there, both because of your absence and the crew's worry. News of your survival is a very popular topic of gossip, which has taken over some workflow. Spot has been particularly upset. Commander Riker has been particularly worried. Guinan has been particularly distracted. I have been…" he trails off and you grin at him.  
"Nothing wrong with your work, Data. You missed me?"   
"Yes. As much as I am capable of. Your… brush with what appeared to be death also… unnerved me." He says, and you stand, wobbling slightly. Data steadies you before Beverly can even think about running to your side, and you smile at him tiredly.   
"I'm getting too old for this stuff, Data."  
"That is not a valid complaint."  
"Everyone knows?"  
"… Yes. I am sorry." He looks almost guilty, as guilty as someone who can't feel can look.   
"Not your fault."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I use the same fucking words over and over again sorry

You find yourself giving advice more often than receiving, though that can only be expected. When Data arrives at your door with a child attached to him, you have to stop yourself from laughing.   
When he shoots you a look, you take a deep breath, then crouch to look at the child.  
"What's your name, kiddo?"  
"Timothy."   
"Good name. You want some hot chocolate?"   
And then you're suddenly best friends.   
Data tells you about the child, tells you about his task, and you listen, interjecting when appropriate, and shutting up when you need you. The kid sits and drinks the hot chocolate and watches the two of you talk.   
Then you turn to him, and put out a hand.  
"My name is ______. I'm as cool as Data but I'm not as nice, which means that I'll beat up anyone who's bothering you."   
He releases his hot chocolate and then takes your hand.  
"I am an android."   
"Well that makes sense, doesn't it? You're certainly the most handsome android on this ship."   
"I believe that you are lying, _____." Data says, "As several times when you have been intox-"   
"Hey, Data? Zip it."   
He does.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real short

"I do not believe you understand that I do not feel emotion." Data tells you one day, early on in the beginning of your friendship.  
"I do, Data, but thanks for your concern." You say absentmindedly, running a few tests on a console.   
"That is precisely what I mean- I do not feel concern." He says, and you sigh.  
"I get it, Data, I do. You can't feel. I don't care. Why would you even ask if you weren't concerned?"   
"I… do not know."   
"Then buzz off."   
"I shall." And he begins to leave before you stop him-  
"Don't actually leave, Data, just change the topic."   
"Hm. Do you like cats?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a surprise also a very short chapter sorry I suck

When everyone loses their memories, you're in your quarters.   
You feel like you've lost a lot. Your stomach aches slightly and you do not know why.   
A knock sounds at your door.  
"Y-yes. Come in." You say, and a beautiful woman stares at you for a moment before speaking.   
"Do you know who you are?" She asks, tone cold.  
"I'm... Real old." You say, the fact staring at you, cold in the face, "I don't..."  
And then you fucking faint. You come to an hour later in a medical bay, though you do not come to a consciousness that allows you to act as a person, instead your consciousness is a waking stream of memory, your past and personality feeding themselves into your human (?) body. You are from a small English village, around 900 bc on Earth. You are many millennia old, and you are sad. This is not your first time on a Starfleet vessel. This is your second time on a Starfleet vessel. You're very, very old. You have been tortured past the point that would kill a normal person but you're not sure that you're human. You cannot die, and you don't know why. Until recently it has been all you wanted, to have some respite from living, but something, some _one_ changed that. An android, the only android worth anything in the universe. Your reason for living is Lieutenant Commander Data, because he's the only thing that will match your age, maybe.   
And then, you wake up. And everything is back to normal and the only thing you can think is that it _isn't fair_ that everyone else gets something normal and you have to relive your entire life. You are told later that it took five hours.   
You go to Data.   
"Are you all right?" He asks, and you shake your head.  
"I'm not. I'm incredibly angry and I still feel like these memories aren't mine, even though I know they are."   
"You often tell me that you wish they were not."   
"That's probably it, but it doesn't change how I feel." You say, and before tears can fall you turn away, still not out of the doorway to his quarters.   
"I'll go if I'm being annoying."   
"I have the capacity to do many things while you talk, and your mental health is… important to me. Please do not hold back."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less short! Remember when Data had his body taken over by a convict?

Your friend is acting weird. As in, in the med bay, he didn't greet you nearly as warmly as you're used to, even for Data. And also as in he is currently helping try to commandeer the ship, which he's only done once before and that was because of his creator.   
You're in Ten Forward when they come in, sipping on a Pina colada. When Troi calls for you to get down, you just laugh at her. You don't laugh when she shoots you, and she doesn't laugh when you don't go down.   
"Hey, what the fuck?" You ask, standing and clutching at your hip where the phaser hit.   
"Get down." Data is staring you down and you just fucking know that that isn't Data. You follow his direction, taking your drink with you as you slink under your stool.   
Data acting emotionally in the way he is kills you, and you find yourself staring at him with misty eyes, until he points his phaser at a child.   
You begin to stand and he whirls on you, eyes blazing.   
"I may not be able to kill you but I can slow you down with a broken neck," he says, and you hold your hands up defensively, backing off.  
"I don't know what you are but you don't deserve the vessel you've taken," you say, after seating yourself again, and he walks over to you, crouching when he's next to you.  
"I pity you. You'll never die." He says, and you bristle visibly, before _snarling_ at him, a hand close to his face, fingers curved, ready to strike. He catches your hand easily, grip close to crushing.   
"I know you in the same way that this computer knows you, I know how he feels about you and he feels _nothing_."   
"He doesn't have feelings, Commander Dickhead, you don't think I know that?" You ask, and a twisted smile reaches his face and you're reminded so much of Lore in that moment you're scared.   
"The brother, then? Do you want to know all of the different outcomes that this android came up with for that day? I can remember them all. I could easily…" he pauses, licking his lips, "play them out for you."   
"Leave her alone."   
And he does. He doesn't speak to you again, though you often catch his gaze.

After the whole thing has ended, a knock sounds on your door and you walk up to it, opening the door.  
It's Data. You smile at him, welcoming him into your quarters.   
"I was speaking with Counselor Troi. She suggested I come speak to you."   
"Oh. What about?" You ask, knowing exactly what about.   
"My behaviour towards you earlier. I have already apologized, but she suggested that there might be some residual emotion." He pauses, taking a breath you know he doesn't need. "I also wanted to clarify some things that the inhabitant in my body said earlier."   
"Talk away, Data."   
"I am very sorry, again. I hold you in the upmost respect and the way that I acted towards you, even if I was not in control, was extremely inappropriate. I also would like to clarify that while it is true I have no feelings, there is a capacity to which I can care for someone. My circuits can feel your absence, and when you are distressed there is a general incorrectness about it. You could say that my circuits do not like it when my friends are unhappy." He pauses, and you nod at him, knowing all of this, "You have, I believe, maxed out my social link. You and Geordi are the only two people I know that I 'feel' to the degree that I 'feel' about you. And… about my brother… about that day. We have never spoken about it and I am not sure which one of us does not feel the need to speak about it. I think it would be beneficial to both of us."   
"Ok Data. Let's talk about it, then," you say, stomach in knots at the idea.  
"I can understand how seeing someone in my visage regard you in the way that he did would cause you to be upset. I am unable to be panicked or upset about it, however I know that it was wrong, and I know that I would feel wholly responsible should he have gotten away with taking you. I would have felt your absence- I would have missed you. I would have devoted much of my time to trying to find you again."   
"Data, I'm fine-"  
"Judging both by how easily you were influenced and by how easily the convict managed to find what would influence you, I have concluded that you are not fine, and that it has left some psychological residue."   
"Data, I'm-"   
"You are not fine. In any other case I would simply tell you to see Counselor Troi, but I need you to understand that I am sorry." He says, and his apology hits you like a ton of bricks.   
"I'm... When Lore... Was there. When he did what he did I was scared. And I don't mean 'ship could crash' scared. I mean scared for my life scared. I've felt that way twice in my life and the first time was when I narrowly avoided being captured by… whatever organization tried to capture me. It sticks with you, Data, but I'm ok."  
"I am concerned that you see him when you look at me."   
"You have the same face, of course I do. But you're a good soul, Data. You don't deserve to have the weight of what your brother did on your shoulders."  
"I cannot ask you to ignore a psychological response."   
"And I can't ask you to baby sit me every time I get a little anxious." You say, tears poking at your eyes.  
He leans closer to you and takes one of your hands.  
"Post traumatic stress disorder is not just 'a little anxious'. If you need me to be there for you, I will."   
"I… thank you, Data. If I need a therapist I'll go to you. For now, let's just drop it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times Arrow

You always enjoyed visiting Earth. Your home world changes so frequently that you are always surprised by what new things you find and see. You're never disappointed, you've grown past that.   
You don't get to know about it until some ensign has to tell you. You were gone for a day to visit some places and you have to come back to an ensign very hesitantly asking you how you feel about 'the whole Data thing'. You snap at her, something shitty about being racist before her eyes blow wide with understanding.   
"You mean… no one's told you?" She asks, and you glare at her.  
"Told me what, Ensign?"  
"When they were checking out the cave, sir. They found. Well, they found Commander Data's head."   
You chuckle at first.  
"Oh, haha very funny. What was Data's head doing in a 19th century cave?"   
A hand finds your shoulder from behind and you jump, turning to see Geordi.  
"We should talk, ________. " He says, and by his grim demeanor your heart falls.   
"Talk… About what? He's not dead, is he?" You ask, and he shakes his head. He leads you to a room off of the main sector to engineering, and the sight you see floors you.   
It's Data's head, eyes lifeless and wide, a blank pale white. His head's console is open. He must have been running tests, and it's just his head. The neck has been cut at an angle, and for just a second you feel your world crashing down around you because even if Data isn't dead now, he's going to die. You're going to be alone again, you're going to be so alone and no one will be there to protect you and these thoughts flood through you for a second. Just a second. And then you take a deep breath. You turn around, and you leave. Geordi tries to stop you but you send him a look so needlessly scathing that he drops it, a hand reaching up to run through his hair as he watches you leave.   
You don't know where you're going until you're back down on Earth, moving through the streets with practiced ease, unnoticed. You destroy your comm device. A few streets down you manage to steal into a home and borrow some clothes, spreading your own across several trash incinerator cans along the way to your destination, but fuck, you don't know where you're going. You promised Data you wouldn't just leave, you promised them all. You thought you wouldn't, you thought you'd be fine. You and Data would stick together. God, how could someone as old as you be so naive? Lost in your thoughts, only paying attention to where you're going, you run smack into someone.   
"Well, well." They say, and you look up at Guinan.   
"I have to leave." You're providing excuses before she can even think the situation through, and she just shakes her head at you and laughs.  
"Let's go get a drink." 

You talk to Guinan. Guinan listens. She truly listens to what you have to say and your reasoning, and after you finish, she tells you that she's not going to stop you.  
"But I'm not gonna lie to the captain, and he won't prosecute you, you know he won't. But he will try to get you back, and he can be very convincing. So I guess what I'm saying, is do you want to be selfish and leave and break your friends hearts or do you want to stay and enjoy your time with them?" After she finishes speaking you close your eyes for a moment, thinking. Then you present your rebuttal.  
"Guinan, is it really selfish of me to not want to watch my friends die again?"  
She has no answer.   
You return to the ship with Guinan, telling her in no uncertain terms that at the first sign of trouble you're leaving.  
You don't go find Data, you don't even try to find or talk to him, the idea of it killing you. And then he's gone.  
You're angry. You're terrified. If this is how he dies, if he dies now, if you're alone, if you don't get to at least see him before he dies… you can't imagine. You can't imagine. You can't even fucking imagine. 

 

You remember 19th century earth. That was when you met Guinan for the first time, but you apparently left before you could meet the team from the Enterprise. So you asked to go along.   
"Sir, my knowledge of Earth will be useful. Plus, I've already met Guinan. She knows me, knows my face. I could get us a meeting, if Data hasn't already met her."   
"Very well, Lieutenant. You may come along." 

The 19th century is just as you remember it. The clothes uncomfortable, the people insufferable. At this point 19th century you are on a boat to Russia.   
You you, however, are in a shitty apartment with most of the bridge crew and La Forge.   
You, dressed to the nines, are stuck outside of a hospital. You speak hurried Russian, asking people for help with directions. No one stops, you didn't think anyone would, and whenever someone seems to understand you switch to gibberish Cantonese, and they hurriedly look away. You don't even notice the two people in stark white clothing. You don't pay attention until your group comes running out, until you see Data, controlling a horse drawn carriage. You hop onto the driver's seat with him, slinging an arm around his waist to stay steady.   
"Let's rock and roll." You say, grin wide, "I'm still mad at you for not contacting me and telling me first thing, Data, but I'm pretty fucking relieved you didn't die before I got to tell you."   
You return to Picard's apartment, then your group makes it's way to the cavern in the mines. 

Your sense of time shifts before you're aware of a presence behind you, the alien pushes you forward and grabs the snake from Geordi, before Data stops him and grabs the cane.  
The world slows down.   
Your world stops.   
You reach a hand out to him, tears already welling up in your eyes, and he gives a confused look before his entire body explodes, in almost slow motion. You step back, and when the portal opens and the bastard escapes you shout, running after him. 

And then you're back.   
And Data's dead fucking body is lying on the floor not a foot away from you, and Mark fucking Twain is lying there, dumbfounded.   
You slam a hand against the wall, crying out in pain as you feel bones in your hand break. A sharp part of the wall split open your knuckle, and you fall back against the rock, doing your best to hold back tears. You notice the way they're staring at you, and you don't care.   
They move on eventually.   
You hear a snippets of conversation as you wait to be beamed aboard.   
"How would you feel if the only other entity that could possibly match your lifespan were to die?"   
"I'll see if I can reattach the head."   
But you're numb. When you realize this, Deanna looks over to you worriedly.   
"I'm fine, Counselor. Let's just get back to the ship."

You stay in Data's lab with Geordi, sitting with your back against the wall, just counting the seconds.   
"He was confused as to why you didn't talk to him about it." Geordi says, and you scoff.   
"I was confused as to why he didn't talk to me about it. Or you, before an ensign had to."   
"Yes but that was no reason to act like a child-" you interrupt him.  
"You have no idea, Geordi. You have no idea how old I am. You know a number, or an approximate. Sure. That means fucking nothing. You have no clue what it's like to have been alive as long as I have, and I'm tired of it. I want to die. I've wanted to die for more than 2000 years. I finally met someone who could possibly be alive as long as I will be, and then in the blink of an eye the opportunity to _enjoy life_ again is ripped away from me. So you can call me childish all you'd like, but while you do, remember the situation I'm in." You finish, breath slightly fast.   
"You could at least offer to help. Being as old as you are, I'm surprised you insist on being useless."   
You swear at him in an alien language, then settle into your seat, watching him work. He talks to the computer, and after a moment a tone comes into his voice that you recognize. You stand, walking up beside him.  
"I'm here if you need help." You say, voice raw inside of the humming of the ship.   
He doesn't need help, but you offer him your support and he seems grateful. After a moment, he pulls a piece of metal filing from Data's head. And then he's back. And relief floods through you. And then anger. And then joy. And then love, so much love, but there's not even time for a hug before he has to go off and save the worlds again.   
Later, though, after the excitement, after the world and the captain are saved, you find yourself visiting Data's quarters.   
You reach a hand up slowly, hesitating before pressing the bell.  
"Come in."   
The reply is as immediate as you're used to. And you do go in. You enter, and the second he realizes it's you he stands.  
"Do you… need a hug?" He asks carefully, and you nod once. It happens the way it does in movies, you move towards each other and meet in the middle, and you hold him tight as you can, then even tighter. He responds in kind and your back cracks loudly and then you're laughing into his shirt, and then you're crying into it. You're sobbing, all of the built up emotion coming out with the release of pressure on your back.   
"I almost left." You say through tears, and Data nods.  
"Guinan told me. I am very glad you did not leave."   
"Why didn't you tell me when I got back."   
"I was busy. You were busy. There was simply never a good time. And then… I decided that it had been too long. You would have been offended. I do not wish to ruin our friendship- I am very fond of you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love cadbury cream eggs I'd die for them

You have a weakness. One doesn't live for more than three milennia just to not grow attached to someone or something, and you? Your weakness is material.   
When you find the recipe for the replicator you almost scream, these tiny nuggets of joy that you remember so fondly from the 21st century could come back into your life. It's dangerous. You have a strict regimen, and once a cycle you allow yourself a cheat day.   
That day is today.   
You replicate three whole packages. Three packages of Mini Cadbury Creme Eggs. And you eat them all.   
You make a day of it, a glass of champagne (real champagne!) And two hours alone.   
You eat them one by one, letting some melt in your mouth, biting the tops off of some, some you would just eat.   
You make it a half hour in, you've eaten a quarter of the chocolate you have, sipping your champagne as you consume, when the ship rocks violently. You swear, checking your appearance in the mirror quickly before running to engineering, apologizing to your sweet sweet Cadbury dream treats. When you get to engineering, there are people running around and Geordi is shouting orders like no one's business, as soon as he sees you he places a hand on your shoulder and steers you to the main console, pausing for a moment before looking at you.  
"Have you been _drinking_?" You roll your eyes, pushing his hand off of your shoulder.   
"I had a quarter of a glass of champagne. I'm fine and I don't want to explain why."   
"O… Kay." And then you were in the thick of it, fixing the Enterprise.   
After the issue is over Geordi walks you back to your room, and when you get to your door you turn to thank him, the doors whooshing open behind you.   
"Holy hell…" he says, and you turn to see the state of your room. Your replicator must have been damaged in the attack because your room is full of Mini Cadbury Creme Eggs.   
Your laugh starts out small, but grows into something manaiacle.   
"You ok?" Geordi asks, and you turn back to him.  
"It's cheat day, Geordi. I'm not gonna be able to eat all of this, Geordi. Normally I'm one a day with these things. I'm gonna need some help."   
"What… What are these?"   
"Geordi La Forge. Are you telling me you've never had a Cadbury Creme Egg?"   
"What the hell is a Cadbury?"   
"Oh my God." You grab one of the many mini eggs littering your space and push it into his hands. He cautiously takes it from it's wrapping and pops the whole thing in his mouth.   
"Oh… my-"   
"Right? Help me eat them." You say, and he nods. You pull him into your room and grab a second glass to fill with champagne. 

Hours later and Lt Commander Data is looking for his friends. Several people said that they saw Geordi bringing you to your room after the excitement ended, but that's where the trail ends. Data does not know why he doesn't want to entertain the thought that you are both in your room together, so he checks the usual spots first. Not in engineering, not in Ten Forward. Not in the holodeck. Sure he could ask the computer, but it's turned into something of a mystery and he has the time to solve it.   
Finally he has one place left to check.   
He approaches your quarters and hits the doorbell, the moment loaded with a sort of tension that always arrives at the climax of a mystery story.   
"Come in." You say almost immediately, and he does.   
The sight is not what he expected. You and Geordi are sprawled out across various furnishings in your room, an empty bottle of champagne on a table. The most surprising thing is the hundreds of tiny aluminum wrappers littering the floor. You're nowhere as clean as Data is, but you're a clean person. The only possible explanation is that your cheat day got out of control.   
"Are you two ok?"   
"Mmm." You say, groaning as you turn onto your stomach, dropping the glass dangling from your fingers.   
"I think you have over eaten."  
Geordi groans from the couch.  
"And it would seem that you have included Geordi."   
You sigh and try to stand but fail, collapsing back onto your bed.   
"I will clean up for you. It is not good to keep your living area so messy."  
"You don't have to, Data. Just relax with us. Chill out. Have a sit down. Were you looking for us?"   
"I was on break and wanted to spend my time with you both. I have searched the ship, as it became something of a mystery to me. So I solved it." Data sits, then stands again, and begins cleaning your apartment.  
"Stop, Data. I don't wanna be indebted to you." You say, and he does his awkward little smile.  
"You will not be indebted to me. This takes up a minimal amount of processing power."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at writing and I'm shit at angst and I'm just shit in general but nothing matters

You always enjoyed visiting Earth. Your home world changes so frequently that you are always surprised by what new things you find and see. You're never disappointed, you've grown past that.   
You don't get to know about it until some ensign has to tell you. You were gone for a day to visit some places and you have to come back to an ensign very hesitantly asking you how you feel about 'the whole Data thing'. You snap at her, something shitty about being racist before her eyes blow wide with understanding.   
"You mean… no one's told you?" She asks, and you glare at her.  
"Told me what, Ensign?"  
"When they were checking out the cave, sir. They found. Well, they found Commander Data's head."   
You chuckle at first.  
"Oh, haha very funny. What was Data's head doing in a 19th century cave?"   
A hand finds your shoulder from behind and you jump, turning to see Geordi.  
"We should talk, ________. " He says, and by his grim demeanor your heart falls.   
"Talk… About what? He's not dead, is he?" You ask, and he shakes his head. He leads you to a room off of the main sector to engineering, and the sight you see floors you.   
It's Data's head, eyes lifeless and wide, a blank pale white. His head's console is open. He must have been running tests, and it's just his head. The neck has been cut at an angle, and for just a second you feel your world crashing down around you because even if Data isn't dead now, he's going to die. You're going to be alone again, you're going to be so alone and no one will be there to protect you and these thoughts flood through you for a second. Just a second. And then you take a deep breath. You turn around, and you leave. Geordi tries to stop you but you send him a look so needlessly scathing that he drops it, a hand reaching up to run through his hair as he watches you leave.   
You don't know where you're going until you're back down on Earth, moving through the streets with practiced ease, unnoticed. You destroy your comm device. A few streets down you manage to steal into a home and borrow some clothes, spreading your own across several trash incinerator cans along the way to your destination, but fuck, you don't know where you're going. You promised Data you wouldn't just leave, you promised them all. You thought you wouldn't, you thought you'd be fine. You and Data would stick together. God, how could someone as old as you be so naive? Lost in your thoughts, only paying attention to where you're going, you run smack into someone.   
"Well, well." They say, and you look up at Guinan.   
"I have to leave." You're providing excuses before she can even think the situation through, and she just shakes her head at you and laughs.  
"Let's go get a drink." 

You talk to Guinan. Guinan listens. She truly listens to what you have to say and your reasoning, and after you finish, she tells you that she's not going to stop you.  
"But I'm not gonna lie to the captain, and he won't prosecute you, you know he won't. But he will try to get you back, and he can be very convincing. So I guess what I'm saying, is do you want to be selfish and leave and break your friends hearts or do you want to stay and enjoy your time with them?" After she finishes speaking you close your eyes for a moment, thinking. Then you present your rebuttal.  
"Guinan, is it really selfish of me to not want to watch my friends die again?"  
She has no answer.   
You return to the ship with Guinan, telling her in no uncertain terms that at the first sign of trouble you're leaving.  
You don't go find Data, you don't even try to find or talk to him, the idea of it killing you. And then he's gone.  
You're angry. You're terrified. If this is how he dies, if he dies now, if you're alone, if you don't get to at least see him before he dies… you can't imagine. You can't imagine. You can't even fucking imagine. 

 

You remember 19th century earth. That was when you met Guinan for the first time, but you apparently left before you could meet the team from the Enterprise. So you asked to go along.   
"Sir, my knowledge of Earth will be useful. Plus, I've already met Guinan. She knows me, knows my face. I could get us a meeting, if Data hasn't already met her."   
"Very well, Lieutenant. You may come along." 

The 19th century is just as you remember it. The clothes uncomfortable, the people insufferable. At this point 19th century you are on a boat to Russia.   
You you, however, are in a shitty apartment with most of the bridge crew and La Forge.   
You, dressed to the nines, are stuck outside of a hospital. You speak hurried Russian, asking people for help with directions. No one stops, you didn't think anyone would, and whenever someone seems to understand you switch to gibberish Cantonese, and they hurriedly look away. You don't even notice the two people in stark white clothing. You don't pay attention until your group comes running out, until you see Data, controlling a horse drawn carriage. You hop onto the driver's seat with him, slinging an arm around his waist to stay steady.   
"Let's rock and roll." You say, grin wide, "I'm still mad at you for not contacting me and telling me first thing, Data, but I'm pretty fucking relieved you didn't die before I got to tell you."   
You return to Picard's apartment, then your group makes it's way to the cavern in the mines. 

Your sense of time shifts before you're aware of a presence behind you, the alien pushes you forward and grabs the snake from Geordi, before Data stops him and grabs the cane.  
The world slows down.   
Your world stops.   
You reach a hand out to him, tears already welling up in your eyes, and he gives a confused look before his entire body explodes, in almost slow motion. You step back, and when the portal opens and the bastard escapes you shout, running after him. 

And then you're back.   
And Data's dead fucking body is lying on the floor not a foot away from you, and Mark fucking Twain is lying there, dumbfounded.   
You slam a hand against the wall, crying out in pain as you feel bones in your hand break. A sharp part of the wall split open your knuckle, and you fall back against the rock, doing your best to hold back tears. You notice the way they're staring at you, and you don't care.   
They move on eventually.   
You hear a snippets of conversation as you wait to be beamed aboard.   
"How would you feel if the only other entity that could possibly match your lifespan were to die?"   
"I'll see if I can reattach the head."   
But you're numb. When you realize this, Deanna looks over to you worriedly.   
"I'm fine, Counselor. Let's just get back to the ship."

You stay in Data's lab with Geordi, sitting with your back against the wall, just counting the seconds.   
"He was confused as to why you didn't talk to him about it." Geordi says, and you scoff.   
"I was confused as to why he didn't talk to me about it. Or you, before an ensign had to."   
"Yes but that was no reason to act like a child-" you interrupt him.  
"You have no idea, Geordi. You have no idea how old I am. You know a number, or an approximate. Sure. That means fucking nothing. You have no clue what it's like to have been alive as long as I have, and I'm tired of it. I want to die. I've wanted to die for more than 2000 years. I finally met someone who could possibly be alive as long as I will be, and then in the blink of an eye the opportunity to _enjoy life_ again is ripped away from me. So you can call me childish all you'd like, but while you do, remember the situation I'm in." You finish, breath slightly fast.   
"You could at least offer to help. Being as old as you are, I'm surprised you insist on being useless."   
You swear at him in an alien language, then settle into your seat, watching him work. He talks to the computer, and after a moment a tone comes into his voice that you recognize. You stand, walking up beside him.  
"I'm here if you need help." You say, voice raw inside of the humming of the ship.   
He doesn't need help, but you offer him your support and he seems grateful. After a moment, he pulls a piece of metal filing from Data's head. And then he's back. And relief floods through you. And then anger. And then joy. And then love, so much love, but there's not even time for a hug before he has to go off and save the worlds again.   
Later, though, after the excitement, after the world and the captain are saved, you find yourself visiting Data's quarters.   
You reach a hand up slowly, hesitating before pressing the bell.  
"Come in."   
The reply is as immediate as you're used to. And you do go in. You enter, and the second he realizes it's you he stands.  
"Do you… need a hug?" He asks carefully, and you nod once. It happens the way it does in movies, you move towards each other and meet in the middle, and you hold him tight as you can, then even tighter. He responds in kind and your back cracks loudly and then you're laughing into his shirt, and then you're crying into it. You're sobbing, all of the built up emotion coming out with the release of pressure on your back.   
"I almost left." You say through tears, and Data nods.  
"Guinan told me. I am very glad you did not leave."   
"Why didn't you tell me when I got back."   
"I was busy. You were busy. There was simply never a good time. And then… I decided that it had been too long. You would have been offended. I do not wish to ruin our friendship- I am very fond of you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low amount of writing skills high amount of problems

When he comes to your quarters to tell you about his emotional experience you're elated. 

"I felt angry. I have been attempting to elicit emotional responses, however nothing has been successful."  
"Well that's ok, Data. How does it... How _did_ it feel? When I'm angry I get a heated sensation in my stomach, near my spine."   
"I felt no such physical sensation." 

Later you stay with Data as he takes a scan of the Borg.   
It gets creepy. His neutral voice becomes riddled with emotion.  
"Would you kill Geordi?" The Borg asks, and you take a step away from Data, towards the door.   
He looks at you.  
"Yes-" you attempt to run away, ducking past the door only to be stopped by Data's hand, grip strong on your arm.   
You yelp, the pressure almost too hard as he drags you down the hall, Borg prisoner following.   
"Data, what are you doing?" You ask frantically, tears poking at your eyes. He doesn't respond, simply knocks you over the head. You feel your skull crack slightly before the world goes dark.   
When you open your eyes (what you can only assume is) Lore is looking down at you. A wide smile is ripped across his face, _Data's_ face, and you gasp, terror curling into your stomach. You scramble into a sitting position, taking in your surroundings. You're in a cold grey room. You're not on a bed, really. It's just a cold grey slab, attached to the wall. There's a sink in the corner, a toilet in the other corner. You can't quite see as far as the far wall, your vision blurring.   
"Good morning, _____, I assume you slept well? A killing blow will do that to someone who's immortal."   
You shake your head slightly before the pain of it hits you and you groan, clutching at the wound.   
"By my brother's calculations you will have healed yourself in another thirty minutes. It was a dirty trick that you pulled on me, way back then, making me think you were dead. We could have been having so much fun." He says, smile turning wicked.  
"W-what did you do to Data?" You asked, concern battling past your fear of the android. He takes a few steps away from you, and you take in his outfit, black and really ugly.   
"Wait. Are you… wearing a diaper?" You ask, and he quirks his head at you in a matter decidedly more human than Data.  
"It's... No. Are you making fun of me?" He asks, glaring. Despite your terror, you had fallen back into the comfortable lull you had with Data for just a moment. You fall back out.   
"N-no, I'm just-"   
"You're used to my brother. That's why you're here- a beautiful person at my side… this new emotion chip leaves me craving companionship."   
"No. _No_." Your voice is desperate and Lore can smell your fear.  
"Don't worry. A few hundred years and you'll get used to it." 

He leaves. Data comes to visit you. 

"He is only doing what is right." He says, and you shake your head.  
"I've been alive long enough to recognize a tyrant." You say, and he simply shakes his head and leaves.   
No one comes to see you for a little while after that, but your loneliness is interrupted by Data escorting the captain, Geordi, and Deanna into your cell. You stand, and Data points a phaser at you.   
"You know that won't work."   
"It will stop you. It will hurt." He says, and you groan, frustrated.   
"Why are you letting him control you?" You ask, and he shakes his head.   
"Starfleet controlled me. Picard," he pushes the captain forward, "controlled me. They were controlling you too." He says, and you sigh sitting back down.   
"I should have left when I had the chance." You say, sitting back down.  
"On the contrary, you have what you've always wanted. A whole building of people who will live forever."   
You scream, feelings boiling over to a cohesive point and you charge at Data.

You wake up later. Data pulls you up by an arm, and you glare at him, wincing when he lets go.  
"You… and the captain."   
You watch the scene in slow motion. Lore walks in, Lore tells Data to kill the captain, Lore tells the Borg to hold Data.   
Lore is going to kill Data.  
"No!" You shout, moving forward. Lore catches you with one hand by the throat, shoving you back.   
"Watch." He says, and the Borg behind you grab your arms. You sob, lurching forward in their grip, and Data starts.   
"Good-bye, Data."   
And then Hugh runs forward.   
And chaos erupts.   
You're knocked out pretty early by a phaser blast, and you can't help but wonder why everyone insists on shooting you. 

You wake up in your room on the Enterprise, to the sound of your doorbell being rung. You sit up.  
"Come in." You say, and in walks Data.   
"I wanted to apologise for my actions on-"   
"It doesn't matter. Is Lore dead?" You ask, and Data nods.  
"Deactivated."   
You feel tears coming, and choke back a sob.  
"Are you ok, Data?" You ask, and he walks forward, sitting next to you on your couch.   
"I should be asking you that question."   
Your tears fall faster now and he dutifully wipes them away before pulling you into a hug. You cry into his chest for hours before you eventually fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh original content??? Not based off of an episode??? For one night only, watch me embarrass myself

You are old. You are old and tired. There's not an end for you in sight, and the world throws shit at you as often as it can and each time you run away.   
Since joining the crew of the Enterprise, you've found that the world rewards you for throwing shit right back.  
"The power dampeners are failing!" Geordi yells, and you groan as the runabout throws itself to the side as an asteroid hits it, sending you and Geordi out of the asteroid field and into the empty nothingness of space. You hit the wall with a thud.   
"The artificial gravity is failing, we're gonna start floating!"   
You begin to float as he says that, but before you can get too far away from the wall you launch yourself off of it, sending yourself to the other side of the craft.  
"We're stranded. We only have enough power for life support, or about 15 minutes of warp capacity."   
"Shit." You say, grabbing onto the wall and lowering yourself to the control panel, opening it.   
"When I die-"  
"Shut up, Geordi! You're not gonna die. If I have to get out and push this in the right direction I will-"   
"I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself for me like that!"   
"I won't die! I'll just float until you find me," you say, and you turn slightly to look at him, glaring. "I trust you, Geordi. You're probably my closest friend. You and Data." You turn back to your work on the craft, locating the broken wires easily. They spark as you grab them.   
"Geordi, I might pass out for a little bit after this-"  
"No."  
"But you have to trust me, you need to trust me-"  
"No!"  
"Fuck it. Steer, and try to make sure I don't bump my head too hard."  
"Look, _____-" but he's cut off as you quickly twist the wires back together. For a moment, nothing, then, with a crackle of energy, the thrusters come back online and send you full impulse ahead. The energy hits you, too, and you let out an anguished cry.  
"Geordi, fucking steer!" You yell, shoving the wires back into their place and closing the hatch.   
"I'm on it, I'm on it!" He says, and the two of you travel like that for a while, you bouncing around trying to fix things, Geordi steering to his best ability. You finally get to the artificial gravity, and shout for Geordi to hold on to something before you finally cross the right wires. The gravity comes on with a soft hum and you yelp as you hit the ground ass first.   
"Ok. Ok. We're doing ok, Geord', we're gonna make it."   
As you speak, your luck runs out. You had done what was effectively an interstellar jump start, but apparently it didn't last, because the the soft thrum of the engine fades, and Geordi cusses.  
"No more steering. Can you do that again?" He asks, and you walk over to the panel you originally opened. The wires are still connected, but not sparking.   
"Fuck. No. But I'm gonna go ahead and try to hail the Enterprise." You make your way to the control panel, looking out the window for a moment. What you see sends a spark of dread through your abdomen.   
"Hey Geordi, I think we're on a collision course with something." You say, and Geordi turns, looking out the window with you.   
"Oh shit. Shit shit shit. That's a moon. That's a whole moon." Geordi says, and you laugh hysterically, uncomfortably.   
"You're gonna die. Shit. You're gonna die. Unless I can…" you trail off, and Geordi's attention snaps to you immediately.   
"I'm not gonna let you do that!"  
"I don't want you to die!" You say, and he slams a hand down on the console.  
"It doesn't matter! If I, if _we_ lose you? We're losing more than just an officer, _____."   
"I can't die! You can! I'm not gonna sit here while you die! I can't handle that! I'm gonna go out there and turn this ship right the fuck around."   
You grab two phasers, quickly removing the back panels.   
"I'm gonna save you, Geordi. You'd better come back for me." You say, before taking a deep breath of the only oxygen you're gonna get for a while.  
"Try to hail the Enterprise one more time. If that doesn't work, then send the distress signal. Someone will come and find you. Look for me on this moon- if there's any civilization I'll find a way to get to you guys." You say, taking another deep breath. You finish your work on the phasers, then order the computer to put up a containment field around the door.   
The screen goes up, and Geordi's arguments fade away as you open the door, grabbing onto the vessel with all of your strength as you climb out.   
You hate not being able to breathe. It's like not being able to feel anything, you feel stunted. You continue climbing towards the side of the runabout. You have one shot at this, one shot. You feel your toes begin to lose feeling, and you attempt to take a deep breath before remembering that you literally can't.   
_I can do this_  
With that thought, you launch yourself off of the ship, shooting at it with your Jerry-rigged propulsion beam. You blink twice, watching as the ship turns slightly, not quite enough. You hit it again, mouth open in a wordless scream as the vessel finally turns far enough and continues to fly forward.   
And then you're alone. You can't hear anything except the blood rushing in your ears. You float lazily towards the moon. It will be days before you land, and then days until you wake up, but that's ok because Geordi is alive. And they'll come back for you.   
You clutch the burning freezing metal of the phasers to your chest.   
Of course… you could always use them on yourself, use them to make your descent suck less or- make yourself some sort of energy shield. You don't think you're a vain person, but it sure would be nice if you could keep your eyelashes.   
You may as well try. 

You get to the point where you can get a shitty force field wrapped around your head. It will protect the hair on your head from the heat of descent. In a few days. Until then you relax. Think about your life, your lives. 

You can only remember a few bits and pieces from your early life- between time and trauma the dull majority has slipped away. You can remember your first love, a beautiful young woman from France. You can remember lounging in natural groves of grapes, sharing wine and laughs. You can remember the day she died. She always said how unfair it was that you could look so young while she withered away. When she died in your arms at the age of 60, you swore that you could never love someone else again. 

Hundreds of years later, and you were still a romantic. You were living with a Roman man, handsome and strong willed. He was a minor politician. So, so smart. He stole your heart easily, offering you French wine, promising that you've never tasted anything as sweet or as old. He swept you away with his promises. When he was murdered, you wept. You grieved for a year in his memory, then you left, telling your friends that you were going to go to Italy, or England. Somewhere fresh and new. 

You can remember the people you've loved, though their faces blur sometimes. You can remember the people who have tried to kill you or capture you. Governments, mercenaries, petty thieves. You remember them all. 

You remember when the human race first landed on the moon. That was around the same time you took up an interest in engineering, only a few hundred years before now. 

You remember the first time that you served on the Enterprise. You served under Captain James T. Kirk, you've served under the two most impressive Enterprise captains to date. You wonder if you're lucky or if the world is trying to tell you something. The first Enterprise was beautiful, if not a little retro. The people on it were some of the bravest you knew, of course back then you didn't make a habit of knowing people. In between then and now you travelled. That part is still fresh in your memory. 

You know you will never forget the Enterprise D. You know you will never forget Data, Geordi. You won't forget Picard, Worf, Riker, Troi, Dr. Crusher, even little Wesley. Even if you live another three milennia. You'll remember them. 

Your Starfleet training (the second time) was easy. You slipped through with mid-level marks in everything except engineering, which you made sure to stand out in. You're sent straight to the Enterprise, not a question about it. With your problem solving skills, you'd be able to get the crew out of deep shit.  
You remember your first day, walking around in a daze until the first emergency. Not two hours into your first working shift and the ship is attacked. You keep your head low, but work efficiently, and the status quo is kept until you become friends with Data. 

You weren't a selfless person before meeting these people. You were alone, and you preffered it that way. In only a few months you had friends, a life, a _home_. You had been gifted or cursed with immortality and now? You have something to live for. And that's the thought that rings through your head for the next few days, that's what keeps you grounded. That's what shows you hope, what makes it possible for you to hold so tightly onto it. 

You float for three days in a hazy half asleep state. As soon as you feel the tug of the planet you become alert, ready to activate your force field. If the Enterprise doesn't show up in the next few days, you know that Geordi is dead. You don't want to think about it, so you don't. You don't know when you became so damn dependent. 

Entry into an atmosphere is probably the most painful thing that you've ever experienced, and you're not interested in doing it again, but right now it's your best bet. The moon is green and grey. You notice as you drift closer, speed ever increasing.   
First, your body temperature (which has previously been overheating in order to keep you from freezing) raises. At first it's subtle. Then it's painful. Your cells regenerate quickly and it _hurts_. You scream, activating your force field before shit starts burning.   
Your clothing burns quickly, and after that, your skin. You burn faster than your body can keep up with, and for an agonizing minute your body is a back and forth of burning and regenerating. Then it's over. You drop the field device, and your body heals itself in a minute before you're simply free falling, staring down at the ground that seems to be rushing up towards you. _It's wavy_ , you realize, and then you're ecstatic. This planet has water.   
And then you hit the water and you're less excited. You hit the water with a resounding smack and you're filled with pain for a moment before you pass out, sinking beneath the waves.   
You wake up not an hour later, fully healed and on a dusty grey shore, coughing up slimy green liquid. You groan, then laugh, standing and wiping the green algae and muck off of you, wringing out your hair.   
A tingling sensation begins to spread through you and you laugh again, jumping in the air as you're beamed aboard a ship- your ship. The Enterprise. Geordi is there to greet you as you fall forward on your knees, rushing forward with a robe.   
"You're ok, you're here."   
"I knew you weren't gonna forget about me Geordi. I knew you were gonna come back for me." You say, smiling through a steady stream of tears. He smiles, bringing you in for a hug. The contact makes you flinch, your skin and bones still raw from reentry and collision.  
"I'm gonna be a little sore, for a few days," you say, and he nods, still hugging you tighter. He helps you stand, and you wipe more of the much from your eyes, tears helping you to see clearly. Data is standing there, and Worf at the transporter. Riker and Picard are back by the entrance. You self-consciously fix your robe, wiping slime off of your hands as you steady yourself.   
"Leutenant. You put yourself at great risk to save Geordi. Had you not done what you did, he would not have been within sensor range while trying to hail us."  
"You saved my life, _____." Geordi says. You nod once, then smile gently at him.   
"Can I go to my room now?" You ask, and Riker chuckles while Picard nods.   
"Mr. Data, please escort _____ to her quarters."   
Data offers you his arm and you take it, letting him lead you. You lean on him with most of your weight, even though you don't really need to. The contact is reassuring.   
"Are you feeling ok?" He asks, and you nod.   
"I'm happy to be back. Floating around in space is a very introspective experience." You say, and he nods once.   
"I can understand how it could affect you in that way."   
"Did the ship fall apart without me and Geordi?" You ask, and he smiles tightly at you.   
"No. However, I was particularly concerned about both of you. When only Geordi returned... Well, I was concerned."   
"I wouldn't leave." You stop walking for a moment, your attitude serious.   
"I did not mean to insult-"  
"You didn't insult me, Data. I'm not offended. I'm just telling you, I wouldn't leave. This ship, these people? Data I've lived a very long time, and I've never met anyone like you. In months you've changed me from a convoluted old hag to someone… who has something to live for. Someone who loves people."   
The remainder of the walk to your room is quiet, and at your door Data takes one of your hands in his.   
"I am glad." He says, and then he leans down and very gently kisses your cheek.   
You smile at him, and do the same, before entering your room and heading straight toward the shower.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changes. Another original plot. Still bad at writing.

A date with William Riker wasn't on the top of your 'Things I Want' list. It was, however, on your 'Things I Have To Do' list. Which may be an overstatement. You're not _not_ looking forward to it. You've heard he's a good lay, and a baggage free one. Normally you'd do holodeck stuff with Data, but this particular shift was the only time you'd both had free, and Riker was very aware of that.   
Shit, _Data_. You'd forgotten to tell him that you had to cancel. You smooth down your uniform. Sorting out the finishing touches on your hair, you head to your door.   
The bell rings.   
"Yeah?" You say, and it opens, revealing Riker. He really is very handsome, though not quite your type. He takes your hand, eyes glimmering in the low ship light.   
"So, you ready for a once in a lifetime experience?" He asks, and you sort of half scoff half laugh at him.   
"I'm pretty sure that line wouldn't work on me even if I hadn't heard it before."   
"Well, I'm not sure there aren't any lines that you haven't heard."   
"Already making the age joke?" You ask, and he laughs.   
"You don't look a day over 2,000." 

You're surprised by just how much you _like_ Commander Riker. He's funny, witty, and he knows just when to move a little closer to you, and just when to put his arm around you, and when he walks you to your room, he knows just how to invite himself in for a nightcap. 

"So, this is your place?" He asks, and you nod.  
"Yours is basically the same, right?" You ask, and he nods, "So, you know where the bed is?"   
He grins at you in a way that would make your knees weak if you were a few centuries younger. And then he kisses you. It's nice. It's not bad. He's a good kisser, he introduces tongue at the right time, slides his hands down your back until they reach just above your ass.   
And then your doorbell rings. You sigh, taking a step away from Riker, who follows you. You turn around, taking a few steps forward to open the door. Data stands there, a sort of confused look on his face.   
"You missed our- oh." He says, just as you feel a light touch on your waist.   
"You need something, Data?" Riker asks over your shoulder.  
"No, I… I do not. I suppose." He says. And then he turns and walks away. You feel oddly dissapointed, but you push it down. 

 

The next morning Riker isn't there when you wake up. You don't mind, you didn't explicitly tell him not to be, but it was a sort of unspoken agreement. Your shift goes by quickly. You're in a good mood and the only weird thing is that Data doesn't talk to you at all. Not even to give orders, he asks other people to give them.   
You get mildly annoyed. And a little bit hurt. So, post shift, you find Data. And you confront him. 

"Data!" You call out to him. He sees you. And he hears you. And he keeps walking. Right into the turbolift.   
Stupid fucker. You break into a run, swinging yourself into the small room before the door closes.   
"Computer, stop." You say. The lift stops. Data isn't looking at you.  
"Hey, Data." You say. He doesn't respond.  
"I'm super old, I have a ton of patience. And you're acting weird." You say. He doesn't respond.   
"I'm sorry for ditching you last night. I didn't quite mean to - I just forgot. And when I remembered, Riker showed up and-"   
"I do not need to hear the details." He says.   
"I'm sorry." You apologize again, and he looks at you, finally.   
"It is okay. I do not have feelings to be hurt I simply thought... Well, there were a number of possibilities. One that you had ceased speaking to me indefinitely. However, I thought that you... Felt… uniquely about me."   
"Data, of course I do. You're probably the only person who will ever-"   
"More than that." He interrupts you.   
"Even if I did, Data, we both know it wouldn't matter." You say, and he blinks.   
"I suppose you are correct. That being said, I... Feel as though you could… we could…"   
"If you asked two months ago or earlier… I wouldn't have respected myself enough to say no. But I've seen how this works out-"  
"You saw how it worked out with a woman who was using me to move on from a past relationship, and who expected more than what I know you expect."   
"Data, if you're... If you're sure. Then sure. We can… we can try out whatever this will - would - could - be."


End file.
